For Each Other
by Leaflame
Summary: After twisting her ankle at Jewel Town, Serena convinces the others to go on, with a promise to catch up. Meanwhile, Pikachu falls ill, and the cure at Jewel Town. Upon hearing this, Serena leaves with the cure, despite her ankle. However, Braixen gets poisoned, with the antidote at the place where Ash is. He leaves at once, but will he reach in time? What of Serena? Amourshipping.
1. A Promise

**For Each Other**

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

Chapter One: A Promise

The sun shone cheerfully over four people walking slowly and carefully over a treacherous bog.

Serena decided that this was the first and last time that she would ever walk in a bog. It was wet and sticky and stank to high heaven, and she was up to her waist in it. Bonnie was being piggybacked by Clemont as she was too short, and the bog would reach up over her head. Clemont himself was groaning and complaining every five seconds about the bog's depth, and Serena herself was scowling and trying not to complain about the pitiful condition of her clothes. Even Ash, who was normally even-tempered and cheerful, was frowning as he trudged through the slimy mess, with Pikachu mimicking his mood while sitting on his shoulder, the smell getting to it. Good grief! They had been making their way back towards Jewel Town on their way to Anistar City, as they backtracked towards Lumiose City, but not for the Kalos League. A piece of heavy equipment had broken, and would take another month and a half to be repaired, as it had fallen off and damaged other pieces of more delicate equipment. So, as a result, Ash had offered to take them all to Kanto, where they could spend some time and come back in time for the League. They were now heading toward Jewel Town for a pit stop and they would set off again from there. However, they were passing through a normally tolerable swamp, which had gone far beyond intolerable after a hard, heavy rainstorm.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they got past it. "Man, any Swampert would wanna live there for the rest of its life!" Ash joked, instantaneously lightening up the mood of the group. He acted cheerful and childish at times, but he was way smarter than he let on. It showed clearly when he was in a battle. It was one of the many reasons that Serena had a huge crush on him.

They were reeking from the long walk in the bog and their clothes were in a miserable condition. She decided the first she would once she reached the Centre was take a nice hot bath. At last, they reached Jewel Town. As soon as they reached the Centre, all four of them dropped their bags, gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to look after and ran to take a bath, Serena fastest of all.

After a nice long bath, she came out to find the other dressed and waiting for her. "Finally!" Bonnie exclaimed, jumping up as Serena walked into the lobby. "Now that you're here, let's eat!" Clemont announced, and ran into the kitchen. A few minutes later, everyone was seated around one of the tables in the Centre and eating his delectable food. Suddenly, Ash spoke up. "Hey Serena?" he asked. "What is it?" she replied. "I need to talk to you after dinner," he said. "Why?" Serena asked, her voice a few octaves higher than preferable. "I'll tell you later," he promised before diving right back into his food. Bonnie smiled mischievously while Clemont looked mildly confused.

A little while later, Ash and Serena were standing just outside the Centre. "So what was it that you wanted me to know?" Serena asked. Ash turned so that he could face her. "You see," he began, his expression becoming sad, and rather vulnerable. "I was going through what had happened on our journey so far, and I realized that there were a lot of times I couldn't look after Pikachu, when I wasn't with it. When I got sick. When I passed out. When I went into the forest in Snowbelle City. The Pokeball Factory. Times like these, I can't always be there. Serena, if that happens, I want you to look after Pikachu for me if I can't. I know I'm asking a lot, but it trusts you," he said earnestly, his large brown eyes fixed on her. In a flash, Serena realized just how much Ash trusted her. She felt warm at the thought. She smiled happily. "Of course. I promise," she said. His face lit up, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Serena felt like a human furnace, but mentally she swore to protect Pikachu with everything she had, Ash or no Ash. "We should get some sleep," Ash said. "We have a lot of work tomorrow," he commented. "Sure!" she said, smiling. With that, both of them turned around and walked into the Pokemon Centre.

They were all seated in the lobby the next morning enjoying a good breakfast when Chespin spilled its food bowl, creating a huge mess on the lobby floor. "Chespin!" Clemont said exasperatedly and got up to pick up the Pokemon food. "Clemont, wait," Serena said. "I'll do it," she said, getting up and kneeling so that she could clean up. "Thank you," Clemont said gratefully before sinking back into his chair. In a few minutes, she had everything picked up and put away. Serena got up and took a step forward when she slipped on something round and fell sideways, her ankle turning the wrong way. She landed with a heavy thud. She guessed that she had missed a piece of food and had slipped on it. "Serena! Are you okay?" Ash asked. Everyone had gathered around her and were asking anxious questions. "I'm fine," she said, and tried to get up, only to find that she couldn't. Nurse Joy ran over to check on her.

Thankfully, her ankle wasn't broken; just badly twisted. The bad news?

She wouldn't be able to walk properly for at least a week.

 **Author's Note: And welcome back! Our poor Serena can't walk for at least a week! What will she do? Even though this first chapter was a little shorter than normal, it's very important for the ones to come, as this sets the motivation for the story. Why motivation? You'll find out in the next chapter! Before I go, I'm gonna give a big thank you to all the amazing people who supported me in my previous fics. You guys are so totally awesome! Bye for now. See you guys on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	2. A Persuasion

**For Each Other**

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

Chapter 2: A Persuasion

"Serena, you need something?" Ash asked.

"No, not really," Serena replied, smiling wryly. As she had been unable to walk, her friends had taken it upon themselves to make sure that she didn't leave her bed. It was very sweet, but rather annoying at times, as she was bored out of her mind. She felt helpless. Utterly, totally helpless. Who knew that a sprained ankle could leave someone so helpless? She looked over, and saw Ash staring wistfully out of the window. He must be missing his mom. She had an idea.

"No way,". That was Ash's first reply when she proposed her idea. "Serena, we can't," Clemont protested. "Yeah, what kind of friends would we be? We can't leave you behind!" Bonnie cried, reaching over and grabbing Serena's hand. "Come on, guys!" Serena said. "It's only another three days!" "Piika," Pikachu said mournfully. "Serena, we can't just leave you here," Ash said, frowning. "Ash, you miss your mom, and you've been talking about this for the past two weeks. I'll catch up. I know where you stay," she pointed out. Ash shook his head. "Besides, you have to train. At this rate, you won't make it in time for the Kalos League, and you mom said you had to arrive as soon as you can as she was making something special for you!" Serena said triumphantly. Ash scowled. "'Kay," he said. "We'll leave tomorrow," he said, but he didn't look too happy about it. "I'll miss you," Bonnie said sadly. Squishy gurgled, and Dedenne didn't look too happy either. "Well, we still have the whole day left!" Ash said brightly. "Let's do something!"

Ash didn't like Serena's idea one bit. Leaving her behind, especially when she was hurt, made him feel like the worst friend ever. He had tried to convince himself that it would be okay, but for once his optimism failed him. He had tried to make Serena rethink her idea, but she was pretty stubborn. She looked really cute like that. Wait, what? Where did that come from? He pushed it out of his mind and decided to focus on spending more time with Serena and making this day loads of fun… while it lasted.

"All right then," Serena said briskly the next morning. "Time for you guys to get going,". The others frowned. "Are you sure?" Clemont asked. "Yep. I'll be fine, Clemont," she said, mild exasperation creeping into her voice. Ash scowled, but he didn't say a word. "'Kay then," he said.

"Let's go,".

After watching the others become dark specks on the horizon, Serena wondered what she was going to do. "Let's see," she said to herself. "I need to trim Braixen's fur, clean Pancham's glasses, brush Sylveon's coat and clean its feelers, bake more macarons, polish my Princess Keys, call Mom and tell her what's up, and I need more soap and I might as well wash my Performing outfit while I have the time," she mused to herself. With a little difficulty, she got up and limped her way to the kitchen, and busied herself with baking macarons for dessert while Clemont would do dinner. She winced. Clemont wasn't here, he was somewhere else. It looked like she had food duty on her shoulders as well.

Ash, Bonnie and Clemont walked along the road to Anistar City, and Ash felt dull without Serena. Everyone felt it. They missed the cheerful tap-tap-tap of her feet as she worked out a routine, her humming, her happy smile and just that general aura of cheer and warmth that she exuded so effortlessly. The sun didn't shine as brightly. The brilliant green of the forest felt muted. The Pokemon seemed quieter. It just didn't feel the same without Serena. Bonnie kept looking up, as if she expected Serena to be there, and looked down dejectedly. Clemont looked as sad as his sister felt. Ash felt weary already. He couldn't stop worrying. What if she fell down again? What if... He shook his head. Worrying wasn't going to bring her here. "Clemont, let's have a battle!" he said, trying to cheer the group up. It worked. Clemont and Bonnie brightened immediately, and soon they were chatting about different ways to battle and their Pokemon's talents and weak points. But a small part of Ash still sighed dejectedly. No amount of battling would bring her here.

After eating a meal she cooked all by herself, Serena busied herself with doing her daily chores, but she felt lonely. She missed Bonnie teasing her about her crush on Ash, Clemont constantly blowing up inventions, Ash's heart-melting grin, Chespin's unhealthy addiction to food… Serena shook herself. They weren't here. They were going to Kanto, and she would join them in a little while. What would Ash do right now? He wouldn't worry! Neither would she.

"All right then! Battle… begin!" Bonnie called out excitedly. "Chespin, I choose you!" Clemont shouted, while Ash flung Hawlucha's Pokeball out.

"Use Pin Missile!" Clemont shouted.

"Dodge it and use Karate Chop!" Ash flashed back.

Hawlucha successfully dodged Chespin's attack and landed a good hit on it. However, Clemont retaliated with a Vine Whip which caused equal damage. The fierce battle ensued, with Clemont and Ash pushing their Pokemon to the limit. "Chespin, Pin Missile, one more time!" Clemont yelled. "Dodge it!" Ash yelled. The Pin Missiles flew into the forest and created a huge explosion. The smoke cleared, and for a minute the forest was still.

"SCOLA!"

"Oh, no," Ash muttered.

A horde of angry Scolipede rushed into the clearing, looking angry. Chespin's Pin Missile must have provoked them. Ash noticed something strange. The stripes on the Scolipede's horns weren't their normal colour. They were white. But there was no time to worry about that right now. The largest Scolipede at the very front, probably the leader, was looking at Chespin, having identified where the offending attack had come from. With dazzling speed and strength, the Pokemon reared up and fired a volley of Poison Stings directly at Chespin, and for good measure, fired another volley in all directions. Everyone shrieked and ducked, with Clemont yelling for Chespin to dodge. Thankfully, it did.

"Everybody, RUN!" Ash yelled and sprinted into the forest, running as fast as he could, Bonnie at his heels, along with Pikachu on his other side. Even Clemont ran fast for once. They all hurtled into the Pokemon Centre and slammed the door shut behind them. Suddenly, Pikachu let out a low groan and keeled to the side. "Pikachu!" Ash yelped, kneeling at its side. His eyes raked over the little electric type's body, and landed on its tail. Ash felt horror wash through him. At the very base of its tail, shining a ghastly shade of purple, was a Poison Sting.

Nurse Joy was at their side in an instant. Without another word she picked Pikachu up and raced inside, Wigglytuff behind her, while the others watched and waited.

"Pikachu," Ash whispered miserably as he stared down at his best friend, now in a glass incubation area. Its breathing was stertorous, the face a sick shade of blue. "Tell me exactly what happened," Nurse Joy told him. Ash recounted the whole story for her. She was frowning by the end of it. "This forest is known for that line of Scolipede. They have extraordinarily powerful poison, only known to affect electric, grass, fairy and flying types. Unfortunately, there is another thing about the poison that you should know about," she said.

"What is it?" Clemont asked.

"It's immune to most antidotes, and the only one that it's susceptible to grows at Jewel Town," Nurse Joy said, frowning.

 **Author's Note: A warm welcome to you all! So Pikachu has been poisoned, and the cure all the way at Jewel Town. What's going to happen next? Find out… in the next chapter! The next chapter will be another important one, and the promise between Ash and Serena will play a big role. Now, before I vanish into thin air for another week, I would like to thank all of the awesome people who have given this story their support. You guys are simply wonderful. Bye for now, and see you all on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	3. A Problem

**Ok, so one important thing before I put in the third chapter of this story. I've decided to make it the first story in an AU that I've decided to call Evoverse. With that little piece of news out of the way, onto the third chapter!**

Chapter 3: A Problem

"Back at Jewel Town! But we just left there!" Ash protested, staring at Nurse Joy and hoping that she was kidding. "Yes," Nurse Joy said. "I'll go get it, then," Ash declared. Nurse Joy told him how the herb looked like, and Ash opened the door, and realized that it was pouring rain. He groaned. This wasn't going to be easy. "Ash, wait," Nurse Joy said. He turned around, impatient to get to the herb. Nurse Joy said exactly what he didn't want to hear. "You can't go," she told him. "Why not?" Ash protested.

"Because of the rain. The area here becomes a muddy bog during a rainstorm. It will take almost two days to reach Jewel Town, and another two to come back. Pikachu only has about a week at most, and even that's pushing it. I'll ask my sister if she can send it over from the Jewel Town Pokemon Centre," Nurse Joy said.

"And if Pikachu doesn't get the antidote in a week?" Bonnie asked.

The look on Nurse Joy's face told them everything.

Clemont came over and wrapped an arm around Ash, who looked desolate. "Don't worry," Clemont murmured reassuringly.

Serena was bored. It was raining, so she couldn't go out. Her ankle was slightly better, but she was still limping, and she still couldn't move around properly. She heard Nurse Joy speaking, and moved a little closer to try and figure out what was happening.

"Scolipede poisoning? And a Pikachu at that… I'll send someone over as soon as possible," the pinkette said in a low voice. As soon as she was done, Serena limped over.

"Nurse Joy, what happened?" she asked. "A boy named Ash's Pikachu has been poisoned. The antidote's here, and that poor Pokemon only has about a week left," Nurse Joy said. "I would go myself, but there's a Pokemon here that is in a critical state and I can't leave it. I'll have to send somebody," she said.

Ash's plea rang through her. _I want you to look after Pikachu for me._ She had to get the antidote there, and fast. Her ankle could take a backseat. She'd just bandage it well and go. She had promised him. His big, earnest brown eyes flashed vividly in her mind. Ash would be shattered forever if Pikachu didn't make it. She had to do it. For Ash's sake. "I'll go," she told Nurse Joy. "But what about your ankle?" Nurse Joy pointed out. "I'll just be extra careful," Serena said confidently, though her heart quailed at the idea of walking through that bog again. "All right then. Go tomorrow, when the rain clears," the pinkette advised. Serena immediately started to pack, and made a mental note to pack as much soap as possible. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Ash! Ash! Someone's getting the medicine!" Bonnie squealed as she danced up to Ash. He looked down at her and smiled. "That's awesome! Pikachu will be all right now!" he said, ecstatic at the fact that his best friend was now going to get better. His stomach chose that opportune moment to grumble loudly about its food deprived state. Ash laughed brightly. "Let's go get some dinner," he said and along with Bonnie, he turned around and walked off to pester Clemont into cooking an early dinner.

Serena walked out of the door, feeling a lot more cheerful. The whole world seemed freshly washed. Even the sky looked cleaner, somehow. The leaves glittered with dew. The air smelled fresh and clean. It smelled a lot like Ash. He always smelled so good, and his smile was a different story. Serena gritted her teeth. The antidote lay safely in her bag. She pushed those thoughts aside and continued walking, but her blush was something that she couldn't push away.

After a long, hard training session, Ash walked into the Pokemon Centre, invigorated. A battle always cheered him up no end. It had been an excellent training session, but somehow Serena's bright smile just enhanced them and made them more worthwhile. He looked up and noticed that the sky was the same blue as her eyes. Was she all right? Wait. Since when had he noticed stuff like this? Pikachu mattered more right now. Pushing Serena to the back of his mind, Ash walked into the Pokemon Centre, and tried not to think about Serena.

Serena stopped and took a deep breath. The bogs loomed ahead. She wasn't too far away from them. She took a step forward when there was an angry roar behind her. She whipped around, and saw a gargantuan Rhyperior about ten feet away from her. It was clearly confused. It roared again and fired a powerful Hyperbeam right at her, clearly thinking her to be some kind of opponent. Unable to hurt an innocent Pokemon that was merely confused, Serena turned around and ran as fast as anyone with a sprained ankle could. She stopped once she was ten feet away from the first bog. The confused ground and rock type was still pursuing her. She had no choice but to fight.

"Braixen, you're up!" she yelled, flinging out her partners pokeball. Braixen burst out of it and immediately went into a battle stance, her wand lit.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Aiming for Rhyperior's face, Braixen unleashed a flood of red-gold flames. They worked well. The massive Pokemon stumbled. With a deafening scream it fired a Hyperbeam directly at Braixen, which it dodged before throwing a Hidden Power, which also hit its mark. The Rhyperior flung one last Rock Wrecker at them before turning around and lumbering away. Braixen let out a cry of pain as the Rock Wrecker flung it directly into the bog.

"Braixen!" Serena yelped. Forsaking her cleanliness for once, Serena leapt into the bog and grabbed Braixen's paw, and pulled. Braixen was a deadweight, not making any movement. Serena dragged it out of the mud and onto the grass beside it. Why did the ground have to be so wet? Serena cleaned away as much mud as she could when she heard a strange sound. She looked down at Braixen.

Its fur was dull, and its expression told Serena that it was uncomfortable. Its eyes were welded shut, and its breath rattled in its chest.

Something was wrong.

 **Author's note: Welcome back! So something is wrong with Braixen, and Ash seems to be missing Serena… more than he should. Serena is no different, and will she make it in time? All will be revealed in time!**

 **So, about Evoverse. Evo is short for evolve, or evolution. I'm not putting in anything for now, because this is only the third chapter, but I promise you will understand what's happening soon, as this is only the third chapter, and this story is going to be around five or six chapters long. Now, before I say bye-bye and run away for a week, I would like to give a big thank you to all the awesome people who followed, favourited or reviewed, or did more than one of those amazing things. I really do appreciate it. I'll probably start review replying for this chapter and the next as well, as I really like it when people reply to my reviews, so I'll reply to yours. See you all on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	4. A Plea

**Hey! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going on a summer holiday, which means that I might post a little late if I get too busy. I'll still post every week without fail, but I might get a little late. With that out of the way, onto Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: A Plea

With Braixen on her shoulders, Serena backtracked to the Pokemon Centre as fast as she could. Braixen's every breath sounded like a child's vigorously shaking rattle. Its chest heaved. It was burning hot on her, and all Serena could focus on was to get help, and as fast as possible. Finally, the place came in sight, and Serena flung open the door. "Nurse Joy, we need help!" she yelled, as loudly as possible. The pinkette hared out of the treatment room, took one look at Braixen and shouted for a stretcher. Braixen was wheeled away for treatment.

After a few long minutes, Nurse Joy finally slipped out, followed by Wigglytuff, who held a clipboard. "Nurse Joy, how's Braixen?" Serena asked anxiously as Nurse Joy approached her. "I've managed to stabilize it for now, but we need that antidote, and fast. The bogs around here, when formed, are poisonous to Pokemon. Unfortunately, the storm has damaged the herbs growing around far too much for them to be of any use. The only usable herbs will be growing near the next Pokemon Centre, which normally is only a few hours away, but with all this rain, you can only reach there in three days' time," Nurse Joy explained. "I'll get it," Serena said immediately. She could give Pikachu's medicine, pluck the herb and come here. "No," Nurse Joy said gently.

"Why not?" Serena asked. "Because for you to go there and come back here will take six days in total. Braixen only has a week at most. I'll ask my sister to send somebody with the antidote," Nurse Joy explained. Serena's heart sank. Pikachu had been just fine! She winced. It had been sitting on Ash's shoulder, nowhere near the bog. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Deliver that medicine," Nurse Joy told her immediately. "But I can't leave Braixen!" Serena protested. "Braixen is too deeply unconscious to hear or see you. I've put it into a medicated sleep as it will help it to hold out longer. The best thing that you can do right now is to get that medicine to that Pikachu," Nurse Joy told her. Ash's pleading brown eyes toyed with her mind. Serena sighed. She would go, and soon. An hour later, she had set out again with a smile on her face, while a small part of her heart called for Braixen.

"That was a totally awesome battle!" Ash declared as he and Clemont walked off the battlefield. The lemon haired gym leader nodded his agreement. They stepped into Pikachu's room. Ash tried to stay cheerful. If anything, it looked worse than before. Haggard, tired and ill. "You'll be all right," he said reassuringly. He patted his partner's head when Nurse Joy walked into the room, holding a refill of whatever medicine Pikachu was taking. "There's another poisoning at the Jewel Town Centre," she murmured as she administered the medicine. "Nurse Joy, what do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"A girl called Serena," Nurse Joy said. Ash caught his breath, and he heard Clemont do the same. What? "Nurse Joy, how?" Bonnie asked. "Her Braixen has got bog poisoning. The poor thing's really sick, and the only antidote is with me! Someone will have to take it there. I would go, but Pikachu is in a really critical condition, and Wigglytuff can't do everything," she said, palpable frustration in her voice. Serena's Braixen was poisoned? He knew that Braixen was her best friend. It would break her if it didn't make it.

Serena couldn't stop worrying about Braixen. She knew that she shouldn't worry, but still. Its rattle-like breath rang in her ears. Its dull coat, the look of pain and discomfort. She hoped that whoever was bringing the antidote would reach in time.

The three heroes were huddled up in the bedroom and talking, but the mood wasn't so happy. No one could stop worrying about Serena and Braixen.

"I hope that Serena's doing okay," Bonnie said, while Clemont merely put his arm around her. Suddenly, Ash stood up.

"I'll take the antidote to Jewel Town," he declared. He had the I'm-not-going-to-change-my-mind-so-don't-even-try look about him. Clemont and Bonnie decided to give it a shot. "Why?" Clemont asked.

"Because I've seen how much Braixen means to Serena. They're always together. It would be over for her if Braixen didn't make it. The only reason why Nurse Joy isn't going is because she's staying back to look after Pikachu, so I've gotta go," he said. "But what about Pikachu?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, I know it's gonna be hard," Ash said, startling everyone with the tone of his voice. "But you guys are there, and Braixen's really important to Serena. I'll leave tomorrow," he said.

"You know, Serena really likes you," Bonnie said. Clemont blushed and went stiff, but Ash was as oblivious as ever. "I like her too. She's a really good friend," he said innocently. He was rewarded with a pillow in the face. "YOU'RE SO DENSE!" Bonnie yelled as she hurled another at him, and threw another at Clemont for good measure. "'Kay, it's on," Ash said, eyes gleaming. With that, a full-fledged pillow fight took place in the room, and laughter echoed down the corridor.

"Bye, guys!" Ash said as he walked out the door with the antidote safely in his bag. He suddenly felt lonely. His shoulder felt naked without Pikachu's weight on it. Bonnie's constant prattle was missing. Clemont's monologue about his various inventions was missing too. But Ash missed Serena most of all. Her cheerful humming and dancing. Her basket of macarons, or Pokepuffs. Her and Bonnie's neverending war with untidy fur (or hair). Her smile most of all. Ash sighed. He didn't know why, but he missed her smile. He just did.

Clemont and Bonnie were spending time with Pikachu when they noticed something strange. Pikachu's ears were tipped with white. It hadn't been there before. They called Nurse Joy, who took one look at the abnormal whiteness and gasped. "So soon," she whispered. "Nurse Joy what happened?" Clemont asked.

"The poison is taking hold," Nurse Joy said. The Lumiose siblings gasped. "What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"When its ears, forepaws and hindpaws turn completely white, it means that there's no saving it," she told them bluntly.

Clemont realized how dire the situation was.

"Hurry," he silently pleaded to whoever was bringing the antidote.

"Hurry,".

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! So it looks like Pikachu is in real danger now, and Braixen isn't looking too good either. What will happen next? All in its own time! Also, I'm really sorry that I got late today! Now, I would like to wish all of our amazing moms a very happy Mother's Day. There wouldn't be any of us without you guys. Before I retire to my little writing hole for the rest of the week, a big, big thank you to all of the wonderful people who followed, reviewed or favourited, or did more than one of those things. You guys are just awesome. See you guys on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	5. A Privilege

**Aaaand I'm back! One thing, this story is gonna have a sequel. With that outta the way, onto the fifth chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Privilege

Ash walked along the path to Jewel Town, and was quickly realizing exactly why Nurse Joy had said that the trip would take a long time.

Broken branches littered the path. The ground was squelchy and wet. Ash had to pick his way carefully as he walked so that he didn't trip on any large branches. He felt pretty lonely without Pikachu on his shoulder. He laughed to himself. Serena's face as she walked through this mess would be absolutely hilarious, while Clemont would grouch about the number of broken branches, and Bonnie would scold him for being such a kid. Man, he missed them.

Serena was fairly sure that she would rather jump off a cliff other than walk this path again. If she hadn't loved Ash as much as she did, she would have run away screaming. This was Dirt and Mud Central. The ground was wet and sticky. The road was littered with rocks, wood and shrapnel, along with other assorted woody mess. She sighed. This would be Braixens' worst nightmare. But Braixen wasn't here. Now if only something could pick up all this shrapnel for her. She grinned as a clever idea struck her head.

Ash was now considering climbing a tree and jumping from tree to tree rather than walking through that hot mess called a road. "Man, if only I could just fly over this thing," he muttered to himself. Wait… fly over? Why not? He smiled as he selected a pokeball from the belt around his slim waist. "Noivern, come on out!" he called as he tossed Noivern's pokeball out. "VERN!" Noivern bellowed as it appeared in a flash of blue light. "Noivern, can you fly me over to the nearest Pokemon Centre?" Ash asked. Noivern looked around, gave Ash as why-didn't-you-ask-me-before look before bending down so that Ash could climb onto its back. Ash straddled Noiverns' neck and put his feet under its wing joint. He gave it a pat on its head, and Noivern soared into the sky.

Serena smiled smugly at the cleverness of her idea. Sylveon walked in front of her, using its strong feelers to pick up larger rocks and branches so that it became easier for Serena to walk. She had forbidden the fairy type from picking up anything that was overly rough or sharp so that it didn't hurt itself. Instead, Sylveon had used Fairy Wind to blow away all of the lighter debris, and had used its feelers to clear the rest. One feeler was wrapped reassuringly around her arm, while the other three were busy. Serena sighed. Her ankle was only half healed, and even now she walked with a limp. Suddenly, a shadow passed over her head. She looked up and saw a Noivern fly past. Wait… was that Ash on Noivern's back? She shook her head. Ash would never leave Pikachu in the condition that it was in.

Flying was a ton of fun. The cool wind and the giddy feeling of not walking on the ground was awesome. Ash thought he had seen Serena along the way, but he had dismissed it. She had hurt her ankle, and why would she leave Braixen? He flew on, but he felt empty. Pikachu wasn't here, and Ash missed it fiercely.

Bonnie stared anxiously at Pikachu. Its ears had turned completely white, and its paws were white. Only the hindpaws were left. It was breathing through its mouth, and it was in an incubator. It was running a high fever, and it looked so sick. She sighed. Nurse Joy had said that it only had about a day left. They were running out of time, and fast.

Shauna looked at Braixen, worry in her green eyes. She had seen it, and had heard the story from Nurse Joy. She hadn't been happy. Without the antidote, Nurse Joy had confessed, Braixen only had a day and a half at most. It didn't look good. Its fur, though combed, was dull and limp. Its head lay on the pillow, and its breathing sounded like a rusty bicycle chain. It lay perfectly still, and its expression wasn't a happy one. She stared at Braixen's heart monitor. "Keep beating," she whispered.

"Keep beating."

Serena was doing okay. Her legs hurt, and she was tired, but she knew that she was close. She crested the hill, and smiled. She could see the Pokemon Centre. His vivid brown eyes flashed through her mind for the hundredth time. She never grew tired of it. Only a little while more.

Ash was tired. His legs were numb from being stuck in the same position, and he was stiff, but he didn't give up. He just kept flying. Noivern glided smoothly along, its wings catching the wind. Ash let his thoughts drift. He had missed a lot of training. He would have to make up for it. How was Pikachu? How was Serena, for that matter? Clemont and Bonnie? Suddenly, there was a delighted cry from Noivern. "What is it?" Ash asked. Noivern inclined its head, and Ash followed its gaze. There, bright against the green of the forest, was the Pokemon Centre.

"I got the antidote!" Serena shouted as she stepped into the Pokemon Centre at last. Sylveon heaved a sigh of relief. Nurse Joy immediately appeared. "Thank goodness! We're almost out of time!" She grabbed the little white packet that Serena offered her and ran inside a room, Serena following her. She let out a gasp. Pikachu lay in an incubator. Its paws and ears were almost completely white, its fur limp and dull, an expression of discomfort on its face. Its breathing told her that it had a fever. "It only had a day left. Thank you," Nurse Joy murmured. "Serena! What are you doing here!" Serena turned around at the sound, and saw Bonnie staring at her. "I got Pikachu's antidote," Serena explained. "But what about your ankle?" Clemont asked. Serena smiled affectionately at her friend. "Pikachu matters more. It was a privilege," she said proudly.

"Was it only about Pikachu, or another certain someone?" Bonnie asked. Serena felt the blood rush up to her face. "Bonnie, stop it!" she shrieked. Clemont had other ideas. "Change and take your shoes off. Your ankle needs rest," he said firmly. Suddenly, Serena realized that someone was missing. "Where's Ash?" she asked.

Clemont and Bonnie looked furtively at one another.

Ash landed at the Pokemon Centre and ran inside. "I got it!" he yelled. Nurse Joy snatched up the medicine and ran inside without another word. Ash was about to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and spotted Shauna. "Come with me," she said. She led Ash into a room, and Ash gritted his teeth. Braixen looked awful. Its breathing was terrible, its fur was limp and it was in pain. But it would be better now.  
"Where's Serena?" he asked.

"Actually, she was the one who took the medicine for Pikachu," Shauna told him

 **Author's note: Welcome back! So the antidotes have finally arrived. Now what? We'll see in the next and last chapter. For those who reviewed, I'm so sorry that I didn't reply. I'll do so today. Before I vanish, a big thank you to all of the wonderful people who have supported me so far. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much! I'm on holiday right now, and having a great time! See you all on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	6. A Prickle

**Welcome back! So this is the last chapter of For Each Other. Sad, huh? With that cleared, let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 6: A Prickle

"WHAT?!" Ash hissed, looking like he had taken a blow to the gut. Serena had left Braixen just to give the antidote to Pikachu? And her ankle had been in pretty bad shape as well.

"Yeah. Hey, Ash?" Shauna began, lowering her voice secretively. "What is it, Shauna?" Ash asked, a little nonplussed about Shauna's sudden change in tone. "Serena... she really cares about you." She paused for a moment. "Don't let her get away," she finished. "Don't let her... get away?" Ash repeated, puzzled. Shauna sighed wearily. "You really are dense, aren't you?" she murmured, almost inaudibly. Suddenly, she brightened. "Let's go see Braixen!" she offered. "Yeah!" Ash said, his trademark grin returning.

"HE LEFT PIKACHU?!" Serena screeched, her eyes wider than dinner plates, or Chespins' stomach after it was done demolishing food. "He did," Clemont confirmed, trying to hide his laughter at Serena's outburst. Bonnie, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor in stitches.

She had just gotten to bed when Bonnie stepped in, closing the door behind her. Her expression was unreadable. "Bonnie? What is it?" Serena asked. "Serena," she began, her voice managing to sound serious and mischievous at the same time. "Yes?" she replied tentatively, and drank some water to cool her nerves.

"Why haven't you confessed to Ash yet?" Bonnie asked. Serena choked on her drink and spat it out, her face a bright shade of red. "BONNIE!" she spluttered. "Yeah?" she replied innocently. "Let it be, okay?" Serena said, her nerves cooling. Bonnie looked disappointed, but she didn't press the matter.

Three days later, a familiar, brown-eyed Pokemon trainer walked into the Pokemon Centre with a Pokeball in hand. He was about to sit down when a bright yellow creature tackled him to the ground.

"What the- PIKACHU! You're all right!" Ash exclaimed, hugging the little yellow mouse while sitting up. "Chaaa," Pikachu purred, nuzzling his chin, and then climbing onto his shoulder. "Lookin' good, buddy," Ash said while scratching Pikachu's head, which led to another round of delighted purring. "Hey, any idea where Serena-" Ash was interrupted when the Pokeball that he had been carrying burst open with a flash of blue light that surged forward, which was followed by a familiar "What in the- OOF! Braixen! Oh, thank goodness!"

Ash chuckled. Braixen had burst out of its Pokeball and flying-tackled it's trainer to the ground, and trainer and Pokemon were now a tangle of arms, legs, paws, fur and happiness. Serena looked up, and suddenly they were face-to-face for the first time in a while. Looking into her eyes, Ashs' chest tightened. He didn't know why, but it did.

Here was the girl who had put herself through so much just for his and Pikachu's sake. "Hey there!" he said, grinning broadly. "Ash!" Serena's entire face lit up at the sight of her crush, who had taken so many risks just to get the antidote to Braixen on time, but her throat automatically tightened. Why did she like him so much?

Suddenly he was a little closer, with his hands on her shoulders, and a strange look in his eyes. Serena felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. "W-What is it?" she asked, her cheeks red. "Why did you do that?" Ash asked. She already knew what he was asking after, but she put a question forward just to be sure. "Do what?" "Why did you get the antidote for Pikachu, even when somebody else could've had done it? You were hurt, but you did it anyway. Why?" he finished.

Serena smiled. "Because I promised you, didn't I? That I'd look after Pikachu if you couldn't. It was an honour," she finished proudly. Ash's eyes widened. He smiled. "You're a really good friend, you know that? Thanks a lot."

"You're most welcome."

After a joyous reunion with Clemont and Bonnie, everyone set off again. Ash walked along, grinning as he replayed past events. Man, Serena was a good friend. He looked across at her, and his skin prickled with a sensation that he had never felt before.

Professor Sycamore stared anxiously at the screen of his computer. Those white Scolipede, by all laws, shouldn't exist at all. There were she lines with traits, but as distinctive as these? And such potent poison as well.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and a pretty ominous ending. Now for some important matters.**

 **The sequel to this story, For a Competition of Dreams, will be released on 4th June, 2017. It's gonna be really long, about 20 to 24 chapters. Now with that cleared, a big, big, big thank you to all of the awesome people who made this story possible with all of your follows, favorites and reviews. I really love you guys. See you guys soon!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**

Jeff Kubina on


End file.
